Et nytt liv
by Ayondit
Summary: Bree Tanner var et helt vanlig menneske, i hvert fall til hun skulle ned i kiosken for å kjøpe mat til seg selv og søsteren.


Jeg kunne kjenne ilden i halsen min. Ilden jeg ville slukke, men visste ikke hvordan. Jeg kunne gjort alt bare for å bli kvitt denne brannen. Det føltes ut som om jeg skulle dø. Så smertefullt var det. Jeg kunne ikke konsentrere meg om noe annet enn å finne en måte å bli kvitt ilden. Når jeg så rundt for å se om det var flere som var som meg, og da mener jeg satt i smerter av ilden i halsen. Det var da jeg så han. Han som bet meg i halsen. Jeg gjenkjente ansiktet hans og jeg tenkte at han kan ha startet ilden. Han gikk mot meg. "Hva har du gjort med meg?" spurte jeg. Jeg kunne nesten ikke prate med ilden. Den måtte slukkes. "Det er som om je-" han avbrøt meg midt i setningen. "Jeg vet det. La meg finne noen du kan drikke, eller hva?" stemmen hans var ganske ekkel. Jeg kunne føle det i benene mine at det var noe som ikke stemte med han, men hva mente han med drikke? Før jeg visste ord av det lå det en liten jente foran meg. Hun var kanskje fire-fem år? Jeg var ikke helt sikker, men hun var veldig svak og klarte nesten ikke å prate. Akkurat som meg, men jeg var eldre enn henne. Jeg hadde lyst til å hjelpe henne. Ta henne med til sykehuset. "Hjelp meg! Pappa og mamma pratet sammen i det bilen begynte å snurre på hodet. Plutselig kom det noen rare folk inn og det var blod overalt." sa han plutselig. Veldig sårt og sakte. Hun gråt. Jeg skjønte at hun hadde mistet foreldrene. Jeg hadde lyst til å ta henne med meg. Men det var da la jeg merke til blodet fra hodet hennes. Jeg skjønte ikke hva som skjedde, men det var som om all konsentrasjonen min på å slukke ilden ble borte og jeg visste at blodet ville slukke det. Jeg glemte jenta og konsentrerte meg om blodet. Jeg tok tak i hodet hennes og gned tommelen min for å tørke blodet. Hun trodde sikekrt at jeg hjalp, men i det jeg la leppene mine mot den varme huden og blodet på hodet hennes og satte i å suge, satte hun i et høyt skrik.

Jeg var som alle andre vampyrer et vanlig menneske. Jeg hadde et kjempefint liv, mange venner og de perfekte foreldre. Alt skjedde da jeg skulle gå ned i kiosken for å kjøpe en pølse til meg og lillesøsteren min. Vi bodde to kvartaler unna så mamma visste at det ikke tok mer enn ti minutter å gå opp og ned til kiosken. Jeg hadde den beste søsteren du kunne tenke deg. Alle sier de har den plagsomme lillesøsteren som alltid maser om du kan være med å leke med henne, mens min søster hun spør om hun kan se en episode av The Simpsons. Jeg elsker henne mer en alt på jord. Vi var som to halvparter som ble til en hel. Alt skjedde på veien hjem fra kiosken. Det var stille ute. Jeg følte det var altfor stille. Det var da jeg hørte bilen som krasjet. Jeg løp til ulykkesstedet og så kanskje fem-seks mennesker som prøvde å åpne bildørene. Med bare hendene. Det var da jeg så en liten gutt i bilen. Han var bare et lite uskyldig barn på to-tre år. Jeg løp bort til bilen og prøvde å få han ut. Jeg klarte det ikke. Jeg prøvde å knuse vinduene, men da ville jeg ha skadet barnet. Jeg fikk ikke opp dørene. Det var da jeg så en av menneskene som prøvde å bryte av bildørene tok tak i mannen i førersetet og bet han i nakken. Jeg skrek. Det var sjokkerende. Hvorfor gjorde de det? Jeg skulle akkurat til å løpe derfra idet jeg så en av dem plutselig sto bak meg. Jeg snudde meg og så mot han og rygget unna. For sent der sto en til, nei vent litt! Det var den samme mannen. Jeg følte en kjempeskarp redsel inni meg. "Hva vil du meg?" spurte jeg han. Han svarte ikke han bare sto og så på meg som om jeg var et kakestykke han hadde bare lyst til å hive i seg. Det var da jeg kjente noe gripe tak i håret mitt og dra hodet mitt på skrått ned til den høyre skulderen min. Det ble etterfulgt av forferdelig smerte. Det var som om noen stakk tusenvis av sprøyter inni deg med en gang. Deretter ramlet jeg på bakken og jeg prøvde å dra meg bort inn til en vegg. Så ble alt svart….

Det var da jeg våknet av ilden i halsen min. Ilden jeg aldri ble helt kvitt…


End file.
